I Forbid You
by Brownsugar12
Summary: Eli and Clare are deeply in love and Clare takes Eli to meet her parents. After her parents forbid her and Eli to see each other, you see another side of Clare that is rarely seen, and Eli loves. ONESHOT


**AN: This is a oneshot about Clare's uptight parents and their douche bagginess…lol jk I want to say thanks to all the people who commented on my other stories and to say that I really appreciate it…I hope you like this story! ****J**

Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy were one of the most envied couples at Degrassi. They have been together for 1 year and 2 months and were very much in love, and not the typical high school, cookie cutter love, no, this was real unconditional love.

They have been through so much together. With Eli's hoarding problem, Clare's parents divorcing, Vegas night. They've been through things most couples much older than them haven't gone through. This seemed to have made their relationship stronger.

There was just one more thing they had to go through. Eli had to meet Clare's parents. Clare has met Eli's parents, Cece and Bullfrog, and they love her like a daughter.

Eli was getting nervous about meeting Clare's parents, seeing as they were strong christians and he was an athiest. All the possible things that could have gone wrong were streaming through his mind, making him very anxious and restless.

"Eli calm down, I'm sure they'll love you like I do." Clare said with a smile and a reasuring kiss to ease his nerves. This seemed to have worked because he relaxed a little and let out a shaky sigh. Clare rubbed his back and placed a lingering kiss on his lips as she sat next to him on his bed, in his now clean room.

"Did that help?" Clare asked.

"Um I think I might need another one..you know for insurance perposes." He said with a smirk. Yep the smug, sarcastic Eli was back. Clare kissed him again, this time longer and with more passion. This kiss soon turned into a full-on make out session in Eli's room.

Eli kissed Clare more forcefully and licked her bottom lip to open her mouth, and plunged his tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth. A small moan escaped her lips and turned him on even more. Their tongues battles for dominance, Eli's winning.

"Ahem." Their moment was interupted by Eli's mom, Cece standing at the door, watching the two love struck teenagers suck each other's faces off.

Clare and Eli broke apart and looked at Cece, both with blushes burning at their cheeks.

"Sorry to interupt, but Bullfrog and I are going to a party at the radio station and we will not be home till late, so...you two have fun." She winked suggestively and left the room. Both Eli and Clare let out relieved breathes as they heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"Be safe!" Cece yelled from downstairs.

"Mom!" Eli yelled, embarrassed that his mom just did that.

Her and Bullfrog's laughing was heard and soon followed by the front door closing.

"Sooo...what do you want to do?" Eli asked hoping Clare said make out.

Clare checked her watch and looked back up at Eli.

"Well it's 5:32, and we're having dinner at 6 so you want to just go to my house and hang out till then?" Clare asked in her innocent tone.

Eli had a mock thinking face on. "Eh I guess." He smirked and got up off the bed and locked hands with Clare and walked hand in hand to Morty.

The ride to Clare's house was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. They soon reached Clare's house and Eli's heart rate sped up.

What if they don't like me?

Eli didn't realized he spaced out till Clare shook his shoulder to get his attention.

"Eli are you alright?" Clare asked concern playing on her face. Eli looked at her and smiled a genuine smile. Something he only did with his parents and Clare.

"Yeah I'm alright just a little nervous." He said.

"Don't be, they will love you." Clare said then gave him a chaste kiss before exiting the car.

"Mom, Dad we're here, come meet Eli!" Clare yelled as they entered the front door.

"In the kitchen sweety." A feminine voice yelled from the kitchen, who Eli assumed was Clare's mother.

Clare took Eli's hand and led him to the kitchen to see a middle aged woman, maybe early 40's, with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes.

"Mom this is my boyfriend Eli, Eli this is my mom Helen." Clare said gesturing between the two.

"It's nice to meet you Eli, welcome to our home." Helen said and reached out to shake his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Edwards, thank you." Eli said in a nice, polite tone.

Clare smiled between the both of them. It looked like they were getting along.

"Hey mom where's dad?" Clare asked.

As if on cue Randall walked through the door with a hand full of grocery bags, and looked like he was having trouble. Eli saw his struggle and went to help.

"Let me help you with that sir." Eli said and grabbed some of the bags from Randall.

"Thank you young man...you must be Eli...I've heard a lot about you and I mean a lot." Randall looked over to Clare.

"Dad." Clare said then lowered her head as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

Eli smirked and looked back at her and saw her blush, thinking it was cute.

"Gossiping about me Clare?" Eli said and carried the bags into the kitchen, placing them on the counter.

Clare and Eli were on the couch watching t.v. and steeling kisses from one another when her dad wasn't looking. Helen called for everyone to go to the table, for dinner was ready.

Eli, Clare, Randall, and Helen were all laughing and having a good time around the dinner table. They were all getting along, and that made Clare happy, she loves him and in turn wants her parents to love him also.

Helen and Randall got up from the table to clean the dishes. They walked into the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

Eli and Clare could hear them talking from the dining room, but thought nothing of it. They were to busy being all lovey dovey to notice they came back into the room. Helen cleared her throat to get the kids' attention.

"Clare your father and I have talked it over and your not allowed to see Eli anymore...Eli please leave." She said in a cold voice.

"Mom you can't do this I love him!" Tears streamed from Clare's eyes as she yelled at her parents unreasonable idea.

"Clare you will not talk to your mother in that tone...now say goodbye to Eli." Randall said.

Clare looked back at Eli and he had a hurt expression on his face. It broke her heart to see him so crushed. Eli was about to walk out the door, but Clare couldn't let the man she was in love with just walk out of her life. She turned back to her parents and glared at them

"NO! I'm going to see Eli and I don't care what you say about it!...lets go." She turned to Eli, grabbing his hand and walked out the door.

.

.

.

Clare hasn't talked to or seen her parents since she walked out of the house with Eli 2 days ago. She was currently laying with Eli, in his bed, fully clothed, with a sleeping Eli wrapped around her.

"Clare you can go home if you want." Eli said sleepily. Clare jumped at the sudden break in silence.

Clare turned around in his arms to face Eli, and smiled.

"And why on earth would I do that when I'm laying here with my incredibly sexy boyfriend, and his bedhead." She smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Clare I know you are still upset about what went down, and I don't want to come between you and your family .I love you and I would do anything for you...even if that means we have to break up." Eli had a pained look on his face.

"I love you too Eli, and I would do anything for you, even if that means defying my parents." Clare said looking into Eli's emerald green eyes. They both leaned in closed the gap between them when their lips touched.

.

.

.

Classes at Degrassi just ended for the day, Eli and Clare were on the front steps of the school in each other's arms engaged in a passionate goodbye kiss.

"CLARE DIANE EDWARDS!" They both pulled away from each other when they heard the all too familiar, shrill voice of Clare's mother. Unfortunately for Clare she forgot that her mother was picking her up from school today.

"M-mom I can explain." She stuttered.

"Get in the care now." Her mother said through clenched teeth. Clare turned to see Eli's disappointed face and got a sudden boost of confidence.

"No." Clare said crossing her arms over her chest. Disbelief appeared on Helen's face and was replaced with anger.

"You will get in this car, I will drive you home, and we will have a long talk about your behavior and withdrawing you from Degrassi."

"No, I will not get in the car, I will not go home, and I am staying at Degrassi." Clare said, turning around, grabbing Eli's hand and started the walk over to Morty.

"I don't know why you and KC broke up ,he was such a good boy." Clare stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels toward her mother.

"Yeah if he was such a good boy he wouldn't have gotten drunk at school, keyed a teacher's car, and cheat on me with a cheerleader because I wouldn't have sex with him!"

"Clare I dint-" She started to say until Clare interupted her.

"No you didn't know because you were always so wrapped up in your personal life to pay any attention to me! I am tired of you always talking shit about Eli when all he did was love me and try to get you to love him as much as I do!...He's smart, loving, funny, and he cares about me...and that's why I'm moving in with him." Helen's and Eli's eyes widened at what Clare said. Clare turned around, grabbed Eli's hand and continued the walk to Morty.

"Clare you shouldn't have done that."

"I told you I would do anything for you, even defy my parents." She smiled up at him and pecked his lips.

"So where do you want to go now?" Eli asked one eyebrow cocked, and a smirk playing on his face.

"Lets go back to your place." Clare said with a mischevious grin on her face.

The drive to Eli's house was filled with conversation and distant screamo music playing in the background.

They finally pulled up to Eli's house and walked in hand in hand up the front steps and into the house. When Eli opened the door he was instantly backed against the wooden door by an eager Clare. She crashed her lips on his in a passionate kiss. Clare pulled away and smirked at Eli's shocked face that was soon replaced by his famous smirk of his own.

"Well Clare you seem a little eager, I knew you would want this sexy body soon enough." Eli said, a smug look on his face. I giggled and pulled him by his collar down to my level.

"Shut up and kiss me." Eli's lips instantly connected to mine. He put his hands behind my thighs and hoisted me up, wrapping my legs around his torso.

Eli carried Clare upstairs to his room, their lips never parting. He kicked the door open, made his way to his bed, and dropped her on the bed. Eli never stopped looking at her, at how beautiful she was sitting on his bed with lust filled eyes.

Clare licked her lips seductively while her eyes clouded with lust. Eli crawled on top of her, connecting their lips once again gaining a moan from Clare. That one little sound turned Eli on in so many ways. He wanted to make Clare scream his name in pleasure, and make her come with the best orgasms. With these thoughts in mind his hands crept under her shirt and cupped her breast.

Clare felt Eli's hands on her breasts and moaned into his mouth. She reached up and ran her fingers down his abs to the buckle of his pants and fumbled with the buckle until Eli grabbed her wrists.

"Clare I don't want to preasure you to do anything you don't want to do...we don't have to do this now we can wait." Eli said leaning his forehead on hers.

"Eli I want to do this , I love you and I want to show just how much I do." With that Clare slipped her purity ring off her finger and placed it in Eli's palm and closed hid fingers over it.

"I want you to have me...all of me."

Eli crashed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss eliciting a moan from Clare, Eli took this opportunity and slipped his tongue onto her mouth. Their tongues were fighting for dominance.

They started to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen and pulled away from each other to breathe. They looked to each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

"Eli I want you to make love to me." Clare said softly.

Eli leaned down and placed feather light kisses down her neck and sucked on her collar bone. Eli took the hem of Clare's shirt into his hands and pulled it over her head to see a black lace bra with a purple bow in the middle.

The sight of Clare in her bra made Eli hard. Eli waisted no time reaching behind her back and unclasping the bra, throwing it to the floor. He leaned down and took her nipple into her mouth, sucking and nipping at it.

Clare moaned an arched her back off the bed at the amazing feeling. Eli pulled away and looked down at her. She looked at him up and down, and he chuckled getting what she was trying to say. He pulled his shirt over his head revealing his toned abs and chest.

.

.

.

There was a pile of discarded clothes on the floor of Eli's bedroom, while Clare and Eli were both naked, Eli on top of Clare kissing passionatly on Eli's bed.

Eli could feel himself getting harder and Clare could feel herself getting wetter. Clare pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily and horny as hell.

"Eli I want you inside me...now." Clare said sternly and Eli smirked at her urgency.

"My my aren't we a little eager." Eli said then smiled. Clare playfully glared at him.

Eli aligned his cock with her entrance, never looking away from her.

"Clare I just have to tell you, this is going to hurt." Eli warned afraid of hurting her.

"I know it will, but I love you." Eli leaned down and gave her one last kiss before pushing into her slowly.

Clare knew it would hurt but she didn't think it would hurt _that_ bad. Tears escaped her eyes and Eli kissed them away as he pushed passed her barrier. A scream escaped her lips, at the unbearable pain.

Eli stopped and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as they waited for the pain to subside.

"Move." Clare said and Eli complied.

Eli pulled out and thrust into her slowly not wanting to hurt her more. Clare moaned in pleasure as Eli thrust in and out of her.

"Faster."

Eli started to go faster and the pleasure increased as Clare felt an unusual feeling in her stomach, like a coil that felt so good. Eli groaned from the pleasure he was feeling, and at how tight she was.

"Harder..oh."

Eli thrust harder into her and hit a spot that made her scream his name in pure bliss.

"Eli..oh ..Eli..Harder."

Eli went harder and Clare yelled his name louder and her breathing became labored.

"OH GOD..ELI..AH!" Clare's walls started to tightened around Eli's dick and he knew she was close. He started thrusting harder and faster into her as her screams became louder.

"ELI..IM GOING TO..ELI..AH..AH!" Clare screamed as she felt that coil in her stomach explode, giving her the best feeling she has ever had, her body started to shake and her breathing was uneven and she loved it.

Eli's thrusts became erratic as he was almost to his peek.

"CLARE!" He came inside her and collapsed on the bed beside her.

The room was quiet except for the sound of their labored breathing.

"That. was. amazing." Clare said between breathes and smiled at Eli.

Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's waist and pulled her sweaty ,naked body into his as he held her. They laid there waiting for their breaths to even out and embraced each other.

Eli's eyes widened in realization. He shot up from his position on the bed.

"Clare we didn't use a condom!" Eli said.

Clare leaned up to sit next to him and smiled.

"It's ok I'm on the pill." Clare said and burried her face in his chest.

Eli looked down at her and smirked.

"Ms. Edwards did you plan this?" He asked smugly.

Clare looked up at him with a look and said "I didn't plan the fight with my mom, but I did want to make love to my sexy boyfriend."

"So you think I'm sexy?" Eli asked playfully and puffed his chest out. "Well I can't blame you."

Clare smacked his arm and pushed him to lay on his back and straddled his waist.

"Do you want to show me again how sexy you are?" Clare asked seductively, and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ready for round 2 already? You little devil."

_**AN: Hope you guys like my story..hope it wasn't too boring and I would love to see your reviews on it! **_

_**Thanx 4 reading! :)**_


End file.
